


In the mornings

by Salambo06



Series: Tumblr Collection [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, lots of feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock wakes up with a shiver, the covers tangled around his legs and the cold morning breeze seeping through the half-open window. He frowns for a moment, not remembering leaving it open last night but another breeze caresses his bare chest and he quickly rolls over. John is facing away from him and Sherlock scoots up the bed until he’s able to slide his arms around John’s waist, pressing his chest to his naked body and breathing out slowly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Heather](http://snogbox1.tumblr.com/) for her job as a beta !  
> [My Tumblr](http://letthechoirsing.tumblr.com/)

Sherlock wakes up with a shiver, the covers tangled around his legs and the cold morning breeze seeping through the half-open window. He frowns for a moment, not remembering leaving it open last night but another breeze caresses his bare chest and he quickly rolls over. John is facing away from him and Sherlock scoots up the bed until he’s able to slide his arms around John’s waist, pressing his chest to his naked body and breathing out slowly. He smiles as John stirs in his sleep, automatically leaning back into his embrace. Sherlock lets his fingers graze at the soft skin of John’s belly, lingering on the different marks there, warmth spreading throughout his entire body at the memory of leaving them here. 

He waits until John begins to wake up, his heartbeat quickening under Sherlock’s hand and his breath catching for the briefest second as he takes in Sherlock’s body against his own. Sherlock had deduced John’s love for long cuddles in the morning the very first time they woke up together, and ever since, Sherlock has tried to join him in bed before he wakes up. Plus, they have this quite amazing tendency to turn simple cuddles into much more heated embraces. 

“Morning,” John whispers, one hand coming to rest over Sherlock’s.

“Hmm,” Sherlock replies, kissing the two moles on John’s right shoulder, smiling as John shivers in his arms.

“You’re cold,” John laughs, brushing their feet together and Sherlock snuggles even closer against him, hoping to get John to keep laughing. “Stop it.”

“Oh, really?” Sherlock asks, pulling away until they aren’t touching anymore.

John’s laugh echoes in the room again as he turns to face him, hands reaching for him until they’re pressed together again. Sherlock lets him tangle their legs together, John’s hand traveling on his back and his lips brushing at his cheekbone. 

“Come back here,” he murmurs, leaving soft kisses along Sherlock’s cheek and jaw, “I can warm you up.”

Sherlock laughs and John swallows the sound right away, kissing him with a smile. Sherlock lets him nip at his lower lip, tongue darting out to taste and tease until Sherlock has enough and depends the kiss. John is laughing again, a low sound resonating in their kiss, and Sherlock marvels at being able to feel it against his tongue, against his chest. 

“Sherlock,” John breathes out when they part, pressing their groins more firmly together and Sherlock smirks, kissing down his neck.

“You promised to warm me up,” he whispers, thrusting against John’s hips once, John’s fingernails digging into his lower back. 

“I did,” John replies, Sherlock hearing the smile in his voice. “I will.”

Sherlock slides his hands down John’s back, grabbing at his arse as he locks one leg around his waist. They’re not in the best position, both of them on their side, but Sherlock wouldn’t move for anything in the world. Not when John’s erection is sliding against his arse, Sherlock arching his back at the tease. He’s still lose from last night and he rocks his hips more firmly against John in a clear invitation.

"Warm enough?” John asked, fingers dipping between Sherlock’s arse cheeks, barely brushing at his hole before the contact is gone.

“John,” Sherlock pants, already craving for more.

John laughs, nose caressing the curve of his neck, before reaching behind him for the lube. Sherlock is quite certain he doesn’t need any for now, but he lets John pours some on his fingers, rocking slowly against him. John’s erection is hard against his stomach, full of promises as he push one finger inside him, quickly adding another at Sherlock’s moaned request.

“In a hurry?” he asks, still laughing and Sherlock sinks back on his fingers, turning his laugher into a deep whimper. 

“Quite,” Sherlock replies, moaning as John’s finger brushes his prostate. 

“Oh, god,” John moans, teeth grazing at Sherlock’s pulse point. 

Sherlock whimpers as John adds another finger, pushing deeper. His erection is already aching, his entire body craving for release, but Sherlock forces himself to breathe out slowly. They never last long during morning sex, the urge to come together too strong to take it slow, and Sherlock absolutely loves it. 

“John, please,” Sherlock moans, taking back the bottle of lube and quickly lubing John’s cock. 

“Fuck,” John pants, fingers slipping out as he arches into Sherlock’s hand. 

They fumble for a few seconds, Sherlock rolling onto his back and John settles between his legs quickly, hands grabbing at Sherlock’s hips as he pushes into him slowly. Sherlock immediately reaches for John’s nape, pulling him down for a kiss, but John’s knees slip against the sheets and he falls on top of him, slipping out of him at the same time. 

“What the-” John begins before bursting into laugher, Sherlock joining him quickly. 

Sherlock can feel John’s laugh against his neck, his head buried there and he can’t seem to stop. He feels genuinely happy, John’s comfortable weight on top of him, his breath hot against his skin, and Sherlock finds himself hoping they’ll never have to leave this bed. John’s body is still shaking with laughter and Sherlock threads his fingers through his hair, urging him to look up so he can kiss him. Their laughter dies into the kiss, growing more and more heated as John rocks against him. 

“Please,” Sherlock moans, locking his legs around John’s waist again. 

“Yes, yes.”

John pushes inside him again, faster, and this time kisses Sherlock as he does. John is already setting a quick pace, driving into him as they pant against each others mouths. Sherlock can already feel his orgasm building, the head of John’s cock hitting his prostate with each thrust. He grips at the sheet, one hand still in John’s hair, and arched up against John. 

“John, _John_.

His cock is trapped between their stomachs, each movement stroking him in time with John’s thrusts. 

“Oh fuck, Sherlock,” John moans, resting all of his weight on his elbows as he begins to pound into him, looking down at their joined bodies. 

“Yes,” Sherlock whimpers, closing his hand around his cock now, stroking himself. 

He feels the first tremor of his orgasm seconds before John’s own hand closes around his cock too, and he comes on his stomach, crying out John’s name. John captures his mouth, biting down at his lower lip as he drives into him once, twice, before going entirely still, his moan dying inside Sherlock’s mouth. 

“Oh, god, Sherlock,” John pants, laying boneless on top of him.

Sherlock wraps his arms around him, kissing his hair as they learn how to breathe again. They remain silent for a long moment, Sherlock’s fingers tracing patterns on John’s back lazily, until he feels the rumbles of John’s chest against his, a soft giggle escaping him.

“What is it?” Sherlock asks, holding him tighter.

John looks up at him, “You’re warm.”

Sherlock smiles, leaning down to kiss him, and thinks, _I love you, I love you, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are very appreciated !


End file.
